


My Dear Bambi

by babylolsi



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, DDLG, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Little Space, Little!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Stress Relief, WWE NXT, daddy!Sami Zayn, dd/lg, little!you, very quick mention of kevin owens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: You were so close to breaking. Everything had just gotten to be too much for you these days. Sami had just the thing to help you relieve some stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, lemme just say. in this universe, sami's still in nxt and you and sami live in florida. well. in my head it's like the sweet spot around shinsuke nakamura's debut where he was getting ready to go, y'know? so, i'm kind of super into non-sexual ddlg stuff. it's really cute, i think. 
> 
> and who doesn't want a little daddy!sami in their lives, yeah? 
> 
> leave feedback and comments, let me know if you wanna see more of this kind of stuff!

You were so close to breaking. Everything had just gotten to be too much for you these days. Not only was training especially difficult for you the past few months, you had finally gotten your debut match on NXT and what happens?

You botch your finisher. In front of what is essentially the toughest WWE crowd. And not only that, you twist and sprain your ankle.

You couldn’t help but be furious with yourself. All the training you did and you let your nerves get the best of you. The fans admonished you, like the harsh critics they usually were. You heard a few of the other newbies hanging around backstage snickering as you stumbled by them to get to the doctor.

NXT would most likely put you down for more training so you were put on the shelf until further notice. With the combination of your own disappointment in yourself, the fans’ jeering of you on social media and William Regal telling you that you would spend the next 3 months training again, all you wanted was to crawl into bed and hide.

Sami had seen the dejection strewn upon your visage the second you got into the car and he could feel his own heart sinking. He never liked seeing you upset. It was in his nature to want to protect you (he blamed that on what he called your puppy-dog cuteness) and it really hurt him to know that he couldn’t have done much to prevent this from happening.

“Rough day, sweetheart?” He glanced at you before staring the car and backing out of the Full Sail parking lot. You huffed, pressing your cheek against the warm glass of the car window. “I feel like a pile of shit, Sami. A great big pile of shit.”

Sami frowned, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He pondered for a few minutes what he could do to make you feel better. You didn’t exactly feel like going out and doing anything, in fact you wanted to stay home for the rest of the week and Sami could figure that out without you telling him.

His eyebrows raised for a second, an imaginary lightbulb going off above his head before smiling in your direction. Your eyes were closed, but you could tell when Sami was staring at you. Perhaps it was third eye, but he was always painfully obvious about it. One eye opened, peering over at Sami. “What’re you looking at?”

“Nothing, little one.” He seemed almost giddy, turning back to the road. You opened your other eye, holding your gaze at Sami before furrowing your eyebrows, suddenly feeling smaller at the simple pet name.

The drive home was relatively silent save for the radio that Sami had turned on about midway. You went to unbuckle your seatbelt, being stopped my familiar hands. “Let me get that for you, lovely.” He clicked the red button, guiding the belt back to its place before giving you a warm smile and getting out of the car. Your eyebrows furrowed again, opening the passenger seat door and getting out.

What exactly was Sami doing? He knew very well that certain words and actions could very quickly send you into little space. It had been months since Sami had been your caregiver because of his rise in popularity in NXT. You mulled things over with a grumpy look on your face, grabbing your bags out of the backseat.

Sami’s laugh took you out of your thought bubble, pinching your cheek lightly. “Don’t look so down, bambi. I know you had a rough day but everything’s gonna be okay. Daddy will make sure of it.”

You tensed at his last sentence, eyes going wide. “…D-Daddy…?”

He took your bags from your hands, smile still there, before giving your nose a soft peck. “Wait here. I’ll take our bags in and carry my princess through the threshold.” Your fingers loosened around the handle of your duffle bag, watching with starry eyes as your boyfriend made his way to the door. You could feel glee bubbling up in your chest as you waited obediently for Sami to come back.

 

Sami came back as promised, easily lifting you off your feet and carrying you into your shared apartment, sitting you on the couch after kicking off his own shoes. There was a comfortable silence as Sami helped you take your jacket and shoes off, a childlike grin on your face. He looked up at you, letting out a small titter. “Things are lookin’ up already, huh?”

You nodded vigorously before holding your arms open. “Up!”

Sami pulled you into a hug before carrying you in his arms. “W-What are Daddy and I gonna do?” You inquired, fingers holding onto the cotton fabric of his shirt as you looked up at him. Sami hummed, tapping his cheek. “Well, how about we start with a bath for you. No shower, I don’t want you standing on that hurt ankle for too long.” He tapped your nose as he talked, causing you to giggle happily.

“After that, I’ll get your favorite set of pajamas and we can cuddle and watch your favorite movie. Then, I’ll get you some dinner and you can play until bedtime. How’s that sound, blossom?”

You were eager, nodding your head excitedly. Sami was simply the sweetest guy on earth, and he was even sweeter when being your caregiver. He was careful, soft but firm. His voice was tranquil when he spoke to you.

He helped you bathe before letting you splash around with your bath toys while he washed your hair. “Mm, Daddy! Daddy, look’it. It’s Sir Duckington.” You giggled, turning around to face Sami with your favorite rubber ducky. He was one of many toys given to you by Kevin Owens (of all people) for Christmas a year back.

Sami hummed a laugh, plopping a shampoo bubble right atop your nose. “I see him, darling.” You grinned happily before pressing the ducks rubber beak against his nose, making smooching noise. “He loves you. But, I love you mostestest.” You nodded firmly. Sami nodded, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Most, love. Mostestest isn’t a word.”

“B-But it’s a Bambi Word!”

“I just don’t want you to forget your words. You’re my smart little angel, aren’t you?” You nodded again, smiling as wide as your cheeks would allow you. “Daddy’s smart angel!”

 

Sami helped you out of the bath after letting you play for a few minutes more, wrapping you in the warmest, fluffiest towel possible before helping you with your undies and then your pajamas. You laughed as Sami tickled your feet while helping you with your favorite socks. “D-Daddy, no! Bambi d-doesn’t want to kick daddy!” He put his hands up in surrender, opening his arms for you to jump right into, carrying you back into the living room.

You were sat happily on the living room floor, all your markers and crayon splayed about on the ground with 3 coloring books scattered with them. You were easily distracted, and once you finished your coloring of Cinderella, Aurora and Snow White, you instantly grabbed yourself another coloring book filled with Hello Kitty characters. You heard the theme song of your favorite kids show and it had instantly taken up all your attention for the first 10 minutes of the show until commercial. Then, you’d grab another coloring book, forgetting that you had two out already.

Sami peeked his head out from the kitchen, looking at the mess you were making with a fond grin. It was always a hassle cleaning up after little you, because you would often fall asleep after playtime and leave Sami with the mess, but somehow it didn’t bother him as much.

Something about you made Sami feel warm inside. Warm enough that he didn’t mind cooking you breakfast and dinner, buying your lunches, set up your snacks and cleaning up after the messes you made while little.

“Dinner, precious!” called out Sami as he added the finishing touches to what was your favorite dinner food. You happily skipped into the kitchen before plopping down on a chair, your feet swinging jovially. “Thank you for the food, Daddy!” You chimed happily as he handed you your plate of food and sippy cup filled with juice.

“You’re welcome, cutie pie.” Sami ruffled your hair before giving your forehead a kiss, sitting across from you. You ate energetically, playing with your food and making happy noises while, of course, making a mess all over your face.

“What a messy baby, you are.” Sami called out after he finished his food, coming over with a towel to wipe your face. You laughed sheepishly as you looked up at your bearded boyfriend. “Daddy just cooks so good!”

“So well, baby.”

“Bambi Word! ‘s a Bambi Word!!”

“That’s just simple grammar, princess.”

 

You played around a little more after dinner, getting Sami to play Splatoon with you before spending the rest of the night in Sami’s arms. You had fallen asleep during your favorite Disney movie, snuggled tightly in his chest and snoring softly.

Sami let out a yawn of his own, running his fingers through your hair before carrying you in his arms. He turned off the living room television before making his way to your shared bedroom, laying you down on the bed. He turned to walk around to the other side of the bed before being stopped by your hand in his.

You smiled sleepily at him, tugging lightly at his fingers. “Th…Thank you for taking care of me today, Sami.” Your voice had lowered to your normal tone. “I really needed this.”

Sami gave you a small grin of his own, leaning over to give you a lingering kiss. “No problem my dear Bambi.”


End file.
